Full Moon
by Vivia de Valios
Summary: Elie Black is Bella's and Jacob's daughter, she also has a secret that know one knows but her perfect boyfriend Seth Clearwater. Everthing was perfect until the Cullens came back. Does Edward still Love who Bell is now, Or does he have someone new on his?
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Moon**_

_A moon like no other, a time when peace and happiness reign. a time when the vreatures of the night come out to meet new suprises._


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up**

"Elaine, wake up! You're going to be late and I refuse to give you gas money if you don't wake up NOW!!" my mother screamed at me.

I stirred ever so slightly in my bed, but money couldn't pull me from my nightmare. It was another horrifying dream about death and war.

I whimpered as a boy was blown to bits and women scalped a baby with the slightest of ease. I cringed at the image.

Then I felt a light, hot hand trailing down my face leaving me to smile. A soft and familiar voice sang in my ear,

"_Dear Elie, won't you come out to play? _

_The sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you. _

_Dear Elie, won't you open up your eyes." _

It was my favorite Beatles song. I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear.

I was opening up my eyes slowly, and then I abruptly closed them again. The boy chuckled and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, I don't want to wake up. Screw school," I murmured. I could feel his hot skin against mine as he cradled me in his arms.

"So go back to sleep." he said with a smile in his voice. "I'll go without you."

My eyes burst opened and I glared at him. "Seth Clearwater, you wouldn't dare," I said acidly. I softened though when I saw how much he hurried out of his house, so he could wake me this morning. His long, dark hair was still wet and I could hear his stomach rumbling underneath me.

"You're right," he replied. "I couldn't leave you hear all alone." A weak smile was on his face and his eyes were distant.

I instantly felt a large wave guilt overcome me. "Sorry Seth. I am a little ….cranky." I leaned up and kissed him lovingly. I was about to pull away when, his arms tightened around me, his hand curled into my long, curly, hair and his other hand pulled me closer to him.

"It's not that Elie, I am just worried about you and… something else," Seth mumbled against my lips with his eyes still closed.

I kissed him fully and he kissed me back, but I could tell his mind was somewhere else. My hand stroked his hair and I pulled away slightly. "What is going on Seth?"

He bit his lip as he always does when he is fighting an internal conflict. The first time I saw the look on his face was when he first told me he was a werewolf and he imprinted on me.

"You don't have to tell me," I whispered. I hated to see him in pain, especially caused by me.

As if guessing my thoughts he smiled my favorite sun-filled smile and said, "I guess I have no choice but to tell you, but it is not good news."

"What's wrong, did something happen to my dad?" I, as always, feared the worse.

"No. No, Jacob is okay, it's just that the… Cullens are back."

"Oh my fuckin' God, they drink human blood now don't they??!! Oh no. this is bad, this is really bad… Or worse, they want to kill me! They are declaring war on humanity! What the…." I was freaking out an d even hyperventilating when Seth wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No Elie, It is just they are back and the pack is on their toes. You can stop flipping."

"Oh, then why were you reluctant to tell me?"

"Jake doesn't want your… Bella knowing because he is afraid of her getting hurt."

"Oh," I repeated. I could see why my mom would not be told. My dad thinks she would go running back off to Edward so she could become a vampire and look young. That is all she cares about now-a-days. I wouldn't doubt she would run off, if she could.

I sighed and I glanced at Seth. He was in deep thought. I respected his privacy by not prying through his mind.

Well, I did once, but that was when Seth told me a werewolf. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. So I picked through his brain watching through his memories.

That is what I do. I can 'read' people's memories. It is very useful, but that is only the tip of the iceberg. I can do so much as a witch. I don't even have to use spells. I am much more advanced than most of my kind. The weird thing is though, it all comes much more naturally to me.

It was very frightening at first. When I turned thirteen, my powers came with puberty. Three years later, I have mastered my powers and created spells beyond the human imagination! I can talk to Seth through my mind and I also live as long as I want to. I can look however young I want to be and I can control the elements. That is what makes me unique, I call on storms or wind or even the sun.

Though no one knows besides my father, Seth, and the wolf pack. My father finds it amazing, the wolf pack sees it as their secret weapon, and Seth just thinks it makes me … me!

"You better get ready, I am starving," Seth suddenly said. His face was grave, I never saw him in such deep thought.

I turned my head up toward him. "There is more isn't there."

He opened his mouth prepared to speak, when my mom yelled once more for me.

"ELAINE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HEAR IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!"

Seth let me up reluctantly. He still had the far off look in his eye. I kissed his cheek quickly before I ran into the bathroom. It was strange because he didn't react at all. Now I was truly worried! What was going on?

I locked the bathroom door and I decided to take a little look into what Seth was thinking. I knew I should trust him but, he just seemed so quiet, I am worried.

I closed my eyes and I could feel my magic flow me. It came to me like a second nature.

'_Reimprint?' _he thought. _'How can you reimprint? I thought that was impossible, yet it happened. How am I going to tell her? Oh God. She'll be so upset. But the other girl. Jasmine was her name. How am…'_

That was all I could hear. He reimprinted! I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I put my head in my hands and I let the tears fall swiftly and quietly.

"I am so stupid," I whispered. I gave my heart to a boy, thinking that he wold love me and be with me forever. Smart? Yeah right.

I stood in front of the mirror. I quietly used my magic to fix my curly hair. I tried not to cry, but a few stray tears fell down my cheeks making them look darker than my usual pale skin.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and put on a poker face. It would be best if he didn't know I was listening or reading…thinking? Hmm.

But, then again, why go down without a fight? I will not just sit and let Seth reimprint without remembering me.

I walked into the room and he was stretched out lying on my bed with his eyes closed. I quietly stalked to my closet and picked out a short, black skirt with a tight and low V-neck red shirt. I strapped on a pair of four inch high heels that showed my legs, long and tan. My whole body was tan and perfect for the outfit.

I glanced over at Seth quickly making sure his eyes were still closed then I snapped my fingers and my pajamas were on the ground.

I snapped my fingers a second time and the outfit was on. I grinned and through my pajamas into the hamper. Make-up was next.

I smiled seductively as I spread bright red lipstick across my lips. I heard Seth get up and I figured he was leaving to get breakfast.

I put on some eyeliner. I glanced in the mirror and smiled once again. The eyeliner brought out the yellow and green in my eyes.

"ELAINE, I AM LEAVING FOR THE MALL, THERE IS FOOD ON THE TABLE AND MONEY ON THE COUNTER. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"Yes mom," I screamed back at her.

I started to push my hair around when I was grabbed around my middle. I gasped in surprise and shock.

"What's the occasion?"

I spun around on my heels to find Seth standing in front of me. He had a confused look on his face.

"What?" I questioned. "I am no longer to dress up and look pretty?"

He smiled, but there was something different in his eyes. "Well sure, but why. Are you expecting to see somebody today."

"Maybe I am," I sniffed. "What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.

"I don't know yet." He took a step closer to me. I was almost touching the wall. "I might lose control," he smiled a wicked smile. It looked strange on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want some low life after you Elie." He took another step toward me and pushed me up against the wall. "Not one person." My hands were planted firmly against it.

"So, what is the occasion?" He took a step close enough to me to the point where our bodies were touching. I could feel his body heat on mine, if felt so right. I just wanted to lean into it, have him wrap his dark, warm arms around me, to breathe in his evergreen scent. I have to distract myself.

"Is that why you are wearing that shirt," I pointed out trying to distract him also. "To scare off any hopefuls? Or are you trying to show off yourself?" I could see through his shirt. I could see his muscles and dark tan skin. I think he was gleefully aware of it. He growled in response to me. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him, to let my passion control and sieze me. But I couldn't though. I kept my hands tightly clenched behind me. I could not belive this, he had me pushed up against a wall!!

Why was Seth acting like a…like a… like a jerk? Did he already hate me that much? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?! I wold let him go, it would hurt like hell, but I would! God, I need to maintain control of myself.

My breathing accelerated, not out of fear though, it accelerated out of awareness. I looked down, trying to clear my thoughts. His crystal blue eyes were burning into my skin.

"I have to leave or I am going to be late to school Seth," I whispered. I was hoping he wouldn't bring up the fact that I said 'I' instead of 'we'.

I heard him sigh, but he did not move. I took a peak at his expression, it was far off, thinking. I new he was going to tell me about reimprintment right then. He was looking above my head, even with the heels on I was still shorter than him.

I looked down, preparing myself for it, when I heard him groan. It wasn't an angry groan though, it was one he did when he couldn't understand something.

"What is wrong with you? Is there a list of things that you want to say? Is this about the Cullens? If there is by all means, say what is on your mind, please."

I smiled slightly, "Okay, you snore, you leave the toilet seat up, you burp at the table, you pick your nose constantly, and I am hungry while your holding me hostage, you pass gas in my car, and you reimprinted!" I ended my list very seriously.

He stared for a minute, then understanding flitted across his face. "Elie," he began. "I never reimprinted, Quil had the reimprintment.

My head snapped up. "What? You never reimprinted?!!" My voice level was rising up. "You had me freaking out all morning, we could have avoided all of this if you didn't try to keep it a secret!" I scowled at him, I wouldn't show it, but relief was flowing through me.

"And above all," I continued. "You made me feel incredibly stupid!"

Seth began to laugh at me. I stood there shocked for a moment, then I too joined in.

I had tears rolling down my eyes and my stomach hurt from laughing for so long.

"I'm wondering," said Seth. "How did _you_ find out about the reimprintment?" he glanced up at me slyly.

I abruptly looked down. How was I going to say this. "Well…err…um…it…was…um…ehheh….yah…um so…yah I guess." I smiled sheepishly. "I…I…I read Emby's mind and… it… was… uh… talking… about… the… um…reimprint-ment….and…uh…so I kinda guessed it was…you."

"Oh right, Embry, who doesn't know about it yet, was thinking about it. Are you sure?" He was enjoying himself.

"It could have been another wolf, I don't know!" he stepped back and surveyed me.

I started to walk out of my room. "Where ya goin'?" He cried alarmed.

"I have told you already, I am going to eat."

I walked down the stairs and sat down in the chair. My mom left an excessively large plate of pancakes and eggs. she must have noticed Seth was over. How kindly strange, great she wants something. I sighed dreading what she wanted.

Seth sat down across from me and took eleven pancakes and a three quarters of the egg platter. I, on the other hand, ate two pancakes and I picked at my eggs.

He finished what I didn't. After breakfast, I found forty dollars as gas money. "Hurry up Seth or I will leave you here to eat the house."

"I am coming, jeez."

"I'll be in the car."

I stopped and stared at my Mercedes Guidance, a gift from an anonymous figure. I have an idea who the figure was though. Either way, it was absolutely beautiful. It was sleek, black, and fast. I let know one drive my car. Not even Seth. He was lucky to ride in it.

I opened up the drivers' door and got in. I started up the engine and it growled to life like a panther. I turned on my favorite radio station and sank into my black leather seat. Some song was palying about a Hollywood whore. What struck me though was the artist's name, Cockaroach. I was just getting comfortable when I heard the side door open. I glanced up at Seth.

"About time, I was just about to leave too."

"Oh, lucky me, the maniac is driving today."

I smiled slightly, I love to drive this car fast, over the speed limit by forty miles. I drove incredibly fast sometimes even dangerously, but I got to my destination fast.

"Hurry and buckle up, I don't want to be late." I replied swiftly.

He gave me an incredulous look. "I am not going to get a ticket because your trying to show off for me. Now, my car, my rules. Put your seat belt on."

"Fine," he mumbled.

It was a quiet ride into Forks, but then once we got to the high school, I was a little worried.

"Are you SURE this is the right place? I mean it looks the Red Roof Inn." Seth said.

"Yes I'm sure, it does say Forks High on the sign." I pointed out bleakly.

I sighed and stared at the horrid school. "I hate being the new kid," I said weakly.

"Well, all the girls will be staring at me, I am dark muscular and gorgeous." Seth stared off into space visualizing it.

My mouth dropped. Then I composed my face and smiled mischievously. "I think I'll flirt around all the guys and see which one I like best, I mean who wouldn't want me? I am HOT!"

I turned my gaze toward Seth and his face was outraged. "I'll rip the arms out of anyone who tries to touch you," he growled.

I laughed and replied, "I will throw any girl into a volcano if they even think for one moment, that they can have you or even if they try to flirt with you." I smiled at the thought.

Seth stared at me for a moment, his expression was unfathomable. Then he shook his head and got out if the car. I followed slowly still day dreaming. He took my hand and we walked toward the main building.

"Oh, hello?" A lady at the front desk said as we opened the door.

"Hi, we are going to school here now and we need our schedules. Don't worry about giving us maps, we already know our way around." I smiled pleasantly.

"Names," she said briskly.

"Elaine Starr and Seth Clearwater," I said.

"Ahh, here you go. Oh wait. Your schedules are the same, is that right?"

She glanced at me looking for an answer. "Yes that is correct, is there any problem due to our schedules or are you looking for gossip?" I smiled sweetly at her.

She seemed taken aback. I was getting frustrated with her so I put a truth spell on her.

"No there is no problem, I just wanted to find something to talk about in the teachers lounge today. I thought because you two look like you have been together for a while, so I would say it looks like your going to be pregnant soon, especially when your wearing that skimpy outfit." Her face looked shocked as if she couldn't believe she just said that. I felt a wisp of triumph, but mostly anger for her ignorance toward me and my powerful aura.

I stared at her for a long moment before my hand started twitching. I was tempted to transport the bitch to Antarctica and Seth could see that also. He walked around behind me and grabbed both of my hands as a restraint.

He glared at the lady and he spat, "Well thank you for that little piece of information. We'll take our schedules and leave." He used one hand to hold my wrists together and he used his other to grab the schedules. Then he picked me up and carried me outside where it was starting to rain.

I was still grumbling unintelligibly when Seth put me in the drivers' seat. He glared at me for a minute before he started speaking. He kneeled in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Elie, I want you to be safe, I don't want people finding out you're a witch, but they will if your transporting people to volcanoes, or oceans, or other continents! So no transportation, or even better, no magic at all!"

I could feel the hurt on my face. "No magic, none whatsoever? Seriously?"

He took my face into my hands and said, "For your protection. Promise me that please." His face was dead serious.

I could not help but feel overwhelmed. "Kay," I whispered. "Get in the car Seth, we need to park elsewhere."

He gave me a long look before nodding and moving to the other side of my car. I followed the line of student cars to a larger parking lot. I saw a silver Volvo, I decided to park next to that so that my car would be not as ostentatious. A couple of boys glanced over in my direction as I got out.

One of them whistled at me, I flirted a little and waved my hand and smiled seductively. The boy who whistled, walked toward me. "Hi," he said. "I am James, you seem to be new, need any help? I could show you around."

I smiled as I shook my head. "My name is Elie, and I don't think I need any help. Thanks though." Just as I finished, Seth got out of the car and put his hand firmly around my waist. He glowered at James with such hatred that I started to shiver against him. "Be nice," I hissed.

Seth stared at the boy, but he wrapped his arm tighter around me. "I'm Seth, Elie's boyfriend."

James stared, intimidated by Seth. "Oh, uh sorry. See ya around." He walked away quickly and his group of friends (all boys) stared at Seth.

"That was mean," I accused.

Seth smiled sheepishly at me. "I told you, I don't want some low-life after you." He gave me a quick kiss only to find I was still glaring at him.

"Are you going to do this all day?" I said while turning my back to him, which was difficult since his arm was still around me.

"Perhaps I will keep acting overprotective. It seems to me that your catching everyone's eye."

I glanced up and sure enough, most of the school was staring cautiously at the two of us.

I rolled my eyes, "Lets got to class, I have a feeling the day is just going to get worse."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The first morning of school**_

The day went by in a blur. All my classes were fairly easy. The La push curriculum was ahead, so I basically knew everything taught here. I spent most of my classes surfing the minds around me.

I found out, Jessica divorced Mike, Angela and Ben are having their second child, and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, are back. Strange the students don't mind, it seems as though they believe them to be children.

Though one mind did stun me, the only thing it said was, '_She's back, HER…She's back, HER…She's back, HER…She's back, HER…I can smell her.' _It continued to reiterate itself all day, I checked up on it periodically.

That mind did disturb me, it felt lots of torture and pain for a long time. I told Seth that while we walked to launch. He was quiet and he pursed his lips.

We walked into the lunch room and it immediately got quiet. Everyone stopped and stared at me and Seth.

I glared at everyone and called out loudly, "Do we really need an audience while eating lunch? Hmm? Hasn't your parents ever told you it is impolite to stare, especially at the new kid?"

Some of the kids looked down at their trays, others continued their conversations in whispers. I noticed James cracked a smile.

Seth sighed. "Did you really have to make a scene?"

I laughed, "Yes, I suppose I did." He smiled and shook his head. "So, I'm hungry. How about you?"

"your always hungry," I pointed out. Seth just shrugged his shoulders.

I started to walk toward the lunch line when Seth came up behind me. "I have to take care of something alright?"

"M-kay." He kissed my cheek, he then walked off into the cafeteria. I stared at the variety of food that the school supplied.

I wrinkled my nose in dismay, shocked by stink the food gave off. Did they truly expect the students of the school to eat this …shit.

I filled two trays up with food or at least what was passed as food in this dump. I walked up to the lady with the cash register.

She took in what I had with appraising eyes. "My boyfriend is over there." I pointed in a random direction.

"Your total is $5.46." I pulled out my purse and handed her a ten dollar bill.

"You can keep the change," I said. I have no use for change. Especially when I can turn leaves into money. The lady stared at me with disbelief in her eyes.

I turned and walked off holding the two trays. I wanted so badly to levitate them. It would be much easier than carrying them.

I saw Seth leaning over a boy, a -- despite myself -- gorgeous boy. I tried to look around him to see who it was. I stopped dead in my tracks, I knew that boy. He had bronze colored hair and golden eyes. He was pale and very muscular. The boy Seth was talking to was, Edward Cullen.

I dropped one of the trays in my shock. It clattered to the ground loudly and a couple people looked up, Seth included. I blushed a bright tomato red.


End file.
